nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Left in the Dark
"Left in the Dark" is the first segment of the first episode of The Loud House. It made its debut on July 11, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and was also screened at TVfest on February 5, 2016, before airing on Nickelodeon on May 2nd of the same year. Summary Lincoln is excitedly ready to watch the live season finale of ARGGH! tonight and explains to the viewers that, since his sisters are always fighting over the TV remote, he has a plan to keep them preoccupied so he can watch his show. He seemingly manages to provide distractions for all of his sisters, but when he gets down to the couch, he finds that Lucy, whom he always forgets to take into account, has already beaten him to the TV and is about to watch the season premiere of her favorite show, Vampires of Melancholia. Lincoln convinces her that she should watch the show on the family's old black-and-white TV, but when he sets the old TV up in her and Lynn Jr.'s room, he causes a power outage in the house right when he plugs it in. After he and his sisters gather together, Lincoln says they need to turn on the circuit breaker in the basement, but Lori insists on doing it herself since their parents left her in charge. Before any of them can go into the basement, however, they hear moaning coming from inside it, and the sisters think there might be a ghost down there. Lincoln calms his sisters down, saying he'll protect them. He then calls Clyde for assistance, but he fails to help due to his crush on Lori getting in the way. Using the infrared on Luan's video camera, Lincoln heads down into the basement with his sisters right behind him, when they see a figure chanting Lincoln's name. Fortunately, when Lori gets the power turned back on, they find that it's just a pile of laundry, and the voice was Clyde calling Lincoln on his walkie-talkie. With the power back on, Lincoln successfully rushes back to the couch before any of his sisters can make it there, but to his dismay, he finds that the ARGGH! season finale has already ended. His sisters feel sorry for him, and cheer him up by pointing out to him that he just lived his show, and they all sit down together to watch the video Lincoln recorded. Notes * In Lincoln's flashback depicting his sisters arguing over the TV, SpongeBob and Patrick can be seen on the TV. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House International premieres * Korea: May 3, 2016 * Israel: May 15, 2016 * Saudi Arabia: May 15, 2016 * Norway: May 16, 2016 * Spain: May 16, 2016 * Germany: May 16, 2016 * Poland: May 16, 2016 * France: May 16, 2016 * Brazil: May 16, 2016 * Mexico: May 16, 2016 * Turkey: May 16, 2016 * Southeast Asia: May 20, 2016 * Portugal: May 23, 2016 * Russia: May 28, 2016 * Australia: May 30, 2016 * United Kingdom: May 30, 2016 * Italy: June 8, 2016 * Europe: August 29, 2016 * Canada: September 5, 2016 * Indonesia: September 16, 2016 * Finland: August 5, 2017 * Philippines: October 9, 2017 * Greece: May 21, 2018 Cast External links * id:Left in the Dark Category:Series premieres